BLOOD & LOVE
by Sophie Alexander
Summary: Sasu-Naru fanfiction Sasuke is a vampire who lost the only person he ever love and he tell us the story of his dark heart. Find the reason behind those sad tears. How will Naruto deal with the cruel truth of the one he love?
1. You are the one

_~Warning:~ Mature Content, M-Pregnancy, Death, Yaoi (male sex), Blood & Torture, ect. _

_~This is my first work I hope you enjoy it.~_

~BLOOD & LOVE~CHAPTER ONE~"YOU ARE THE ONE"

In the darkness of this mansion, in the loneliness of my heart, I lost myself long ago. I can feel my cold heart braking into pieces in this prison. Love is so painful that break me open so that you can take a closer look to the deeps of this black soul. Pay attention, because after tonight, you will know the meaning of true love, the lies in everyone heart, and the sadness of feeling empty. Let me show to you the truth behind this fucking world.

In the deeps of this world, every dark night, underground, creatures of lust and seduction live peacefully, without the world knowing of our existence. We are immortals gods, the cause of your sleepless nights, in which the heat of your body become full of lust and give in into the pleasure we offer them, while your soul become our with every thrust. We are known as vampires, and are purpose is to steal your heart and chain it to eternal tormenting nights.

We are faster travelers under the brightness of the moon that show us the way to our next victim.

"HMM, Sasuke" "Ah more!" Harder, Plz"

My hand traveled down and up his thighs to his neglected cock, and stroked in synchronization with my thrusts, his body panted and trembled, and I pumped harder at his prostate, plain and pleasure all at once. "Oh…Sasuke, is…too much" Tears ran down his cheeks, his eyes full of lust begged for more, and his walls tighten my cock. I roughly spread his legs, my hands in his hips forcing them to rise up as my thrusts became deeper, faster, and more precisely. "AHH" Blood ran down his thighs but he didn't seemed to mind, he was already lost in the same darkness as me. I leaned down and bit his nipple hard; my fangs dig into his skin and made it bleed, causing another bruise. He screamed aloud in pure ecstasy. I licked it and sucked it hard, went back to his neck and sucked on the bite from a while ago. It was sweet and hot, the perfect taste for such a wonderful night. Once again the victim falls into the predator arms, like a dog follow his owner. "Sasuke-sama!....I am…Ah" With my name in his lips he came in both our chests. I didn't wasted time and flipped him around. He was facing the wall, my hand in his hair pulling it softly, and his hands and chest on the table. I thrust him from behind merciless, squeezed his bottom members, producing beautiful moans that were like music to my ears from his delicious lips.

This went on all night long, and I feel rather lazy to tell you details. When we finished his body was all cover in hickeys and bruises, his soft pale skin bleeding, his breath was fast and deep, his body tired and still feeling my touches until he fainted from lack of energy. I sat in my computer chair and served myself a glass of wine. Oh yes, what a beautiful sight, I am very sadistic indeed but like a drug, you get addict to me until the only way left for you is hell.

Xx BLOOD & LOVE xX

It feels so nice today, another beautiful day. I waked up at the hitting of the sunlight in my face, and the breeze from the open window blowing my blond long hair side to side. My sapphires blue eyes opened slowly at the sound of the birds sing. I walked to the shower and took a delicious bath. Then applied some cream to my skin so it will be smooth right after bath. You might think I worry too much about my appearance since I am a boy, but indeed your physical image is a very important part of who you are and why not make a time to improve it while you can. Going back to topic, I dressed up in red skinny jeans that traced my curves perfectly, a black and orange belt with chains that came down my thighs, a short and tight orange and red sleeve-less shirt, and finger-less orange gloves that matches my necklace and the piercing in my ears. I took a pair of orange and red sneakers and let my hair down for the final touch. I spread some perfume on and was ready to my every-day school life.

I walked to my red sport-car and drive for around 30 minutes until I reached the school entrance. As soon as I placed a foot out of my car people came to me like bees to honey.

Sakura: "Naru!" "Did you hear? A new teacher gonna replace Kakashi!"

N: Cool, I can't wait to see him.

Everyone was so exited since finally pervert Kakashi-sensei was sent in a mission for about a year and we were getting a new teacher. Everyone was talking about him but no one really knew him. We finally arrived at the classroom, I took my seat and like everyone else curiosity was killing me though I didn't show it. After about 15 minutes of waiting, the hot-headed principal aka Hokage entered our classroom. There was tension and anxiety in the atmosphere. Finally a very handsome young man entered the classroom. His expression was serious and seductive, his eyes were flirtatious, and his lips invited me to taste them. Just looking at his gorgeous figure made my whole body melt. He was tall and very well shaped, his hair didn't pass his shoulders and it was as dark as the night itself. His eyes were as red as blood and they seemed to look deep into your soul. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red shirt with its top buttons undid, he had black and red sneakers, gothic like finger-less black gloves, and black necklace and ruby piercing. Everyone was drooling over him as soon as he entered that door; he had a very confident attitude that made him seemed even cooler.

While I still drooling like a girl first crush over my new teacher, he introduced himself. Every word coming from those lips sent shivers through my body.

"Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and from now on I'll be your teacher" "Take care of me" he said with a very flirtatious and provocative tone that even the principal face was red as cherry. "I think you can leave this to me now, Tsunade-sama"

T: Ah? Sure…sure…sorry please make yourself comfortable" she said nervously and closed the door behind her as she left. As soon as she step a foot outside, everyone ran to the teacher, and asked him a bunch of questions. I could tell he began to feel uncomfortable. He scolded everyone back to their seats and took attendance, if that was even possible. "Sakura Haruno" ~silence~ "I said Sakura Haruno" he repeated in a rather harsh voice. "Oh…here…here" I was holding my laugh back; everyone was so concentrated in the new hottie teacher that weren't even paying attention to what he was saying. I was chilling all the way in the back with my friends, but still paying attention. "Naruto Uzumaki" I loved the way my name sound when he said it. "Here" as soon as I heard my name I answered. "Where?" I walked to his desk, my hips moving gracefully, everyone staring at me like I was some kind of angel. I leaned close to his face, my lips almost touching his. "H-e-r-e can you see me now? "Yea, come back to your seat" "Hmph" poker face. I turned around and sat in Kiba's laps in the front of the class. Sasuke looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I purposely licked Kiba's ear and made him blush. The hottie stood up and walked toward us. He picked me up bride-style and carried me to my seat. "I think this is where you are suppose to be" he said and kissed me near my lip. I smiled and blushed like never before.

~After School~

I walked to Sasuke desk after everyone had left. I apologized to him for my rudeness from before and received a very delicious kiss in exchange. As soon as I finished my last word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his laps. There, he grabbed my waist with one hand, the other one in my hair and locked our lips together. He licked my bottom lip asking for an entrance that I didn't wasted time to give. His tongue quickly made its way into my wet cavern and explored curiously, wrapped my tongue and massaged it with very sensual movements that made me moaned and melt altogether. I placed my legs around his waist and kissed down his neck softly, my hand unbuttoned his shirt. Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and sucked my fingers one by one, bit them softly and licked the blood running down them. "Hmm" I moaned. "Not yet, is time for you to go home" I was going to complain when he placed a finger in my lips and I understood. "Cya Sasuke" A smirk in his lips was the last thing I saw that day before I closed the classroom's door.

_~Review & Comment Please~_


	2. Strengthening Our Bond

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Chapter 2~ Strengthening our bond~_

~The kiss from that day was the beginning of an unbreakable bond that was forming between us without we knowing it. I never expected him to become someone so important to me. To tell the truth, for me he was a toy, for me this was a game, that I wasn't going to lose. However, without notice it, I fall for the angel in front of me. I fall in love with his beautiful figure, with his cheerful self, with that sensual and teasing voice that I can still hear deep in my heart. ~

_~Bell Ring~ After school~_

I was very concentrate grading the last test I gave my classes, when the beautiful blond hugged me from behind and murmured in my ear a "Hello" before licked it. I didn't replayed and ignored him. The impatient blond sat on my laps and pushed away the papers, placed one hand in my shoulder and the other one in my hair and licked my lips. I stared at him very calmly, he pushed his tongue inside me and teased mine until I couldn't content myself and decided to play along his little game. His lips were soft and I could tasted a bit of honey in them. I placed one of my hands around his waist and pushed him closer rubbing his body against mine. He gave a small moan and sucked on my tongue vigorously. My other hand made its way to his waist as well, I pushed him against the desk without breaking the kiss, and he sat on the desk placing his legs around my waist and rubbing our erections together. He mewled at the sensation and pressed against me harder. I slipped my hand under his shirt and poke his right nipple. He shivered at my cold fingers and bit my lower lip softly. I squeezed his nipple and pressed on it hard with my thumb producing a beautiful moan from his lips as we broke our kiss. I kissed down his neck and suck hard on the spot connecting his shoulder and neck leaving a very red hickey on it. He moaned aloud at my action and panted. I leaned into his ear and bit it softly then murmured with a very low voice only for him to hear "Let me hear more of that sexy voice of yours" He nodded and took out his shirt, then unzipped his pants and took them off together with his underwear. He laid on his back and spread his legs wide giving me control over his whole body. I positioned between his legs, squeezed his members and with the tip of one of my fingers teased his entrance at the same time. I leaned down and licked his already hard nipple around, bit it hard and pinched it with my teeth. "Ah". I sucked on it hard and did the same to the other one, then licked down to his belly button and sucked on it. I could felt him trembled with pleasure and I smirked at it as I went down to lick on his cock. I pressed his members together and licked and sucked on them, then licked upward to the head of his cock and sucked hard on it a few time before taking it all in my mouth. I sucked as hard and fast as I could at the same time squeezed his members and moved them between my fingers without stopping. His breath was heavy and his body was panting hard and begging to be taken. "Sasuke…Ah…more" I moved my hand up and down his outer and inner thighs until I reached his entrance and slid one finger in. He gasped and threw his head back. I moved my finger inside of him roughly and putted out fast and pushed one more in. I thrust both finger in and out of his tight asshole as many times as I pleased until it felt wet enough to add the third one. I stretched his inside with my fingers and add the last one. I thrust my fingers fast and deep into his hole in synchronization with the pleasure I was giving to his cock. He moaned and cried out loud with every thrust applied to his tiny hole and with every thrust into my mouth. "Ohh..Sasu" I finally pulled out my fingers and gave a last suck to his cock, then licked down to his entrance and fucked it with my tongue. My hand spread his legs wide while I thrust my tongue in and out the tiny hole making him go into pure ecstasy. He bit his own lip hard to keep himself from losing control as he moaned and finally gave in into the pleasure letting his body screamed aloud how much he was enjoying the treatment. After a few minutes of deep pleasure he cum and spread his seeds on his chest and face, while I licked his white and sweet liquid out of his body. His whole body and voice trembled and his legs were weak. He looked so vulnerable that the only thing I wanted to do was take him. I pushed away the thoughts and came back to my calm and control self. I helped him get dressed and kissed him on the forehead as he finished. I helped him stand up and sat on my laps as I draw small circles on his back with my finger. He looked at me and began to talk still very tired and weak. " Sasuke I wanted to ask you something" "Hn what is it" "Do you got anything to do this weekend?" "No, why?" "Cuz I wanted to ~blush~ go…on…a…date…with...u" The request quite surprised me but I saw it as a good opportunity to get closer to him and so I accepted. He hugged me and kissed me like a girl on her first date something I found rather interesting and funny. With that said, we took our ways and agreed to meet up in the Train Station on Saturday at 10 am.

_~Saturday~Train Station~10:15 am~_

He was 15 minutes late and I was getting impatient. I decided to take a walk and buy something to drink. When I came back, Naruto was finally there; panting like he had ran all the way from his house to here and about to cry. I caressed his beautiful blond hair and greeted him. He clanged on me and hugged me and kissed my cheek and made me spill the soda on the floor.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~Naruto POV~_

We finally head out of the station after arriving at the amusement park. We paid in the entrance and made our way to the roller-coaster. While in line, I took my lover hand and rest my head on his shoulder as we waited for our turn. I was feeling so happy and so in love with Sasuke. These moments with him was what I had waited for my entire life and they finally came to me.

After we rode the roller-coaster, we went to many other attractions. We played many games and Sasuke won a lot of prizes for me. One of the attractions was a horror house in which I spend all the time clinging to Sasuke because of the many scary things we saw. After spend almost all day in the amusement park, we went to watch a romantic movie I wanted to see since forever. Sasuke held my hand during the entire movie while I rested my head in his shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. We looked so lovely together. Last thing of the day was shopping. We went in and out of one store to another. I could see Sasuke very tired but I dragged him with me anyways since I couldn't leave him alone with all those women surrounding him like hyenas.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~Sasuke POV~_

After the tiring and long day with Naruto, we stopped at a restaurant near my department. Everything was very luxurious and relaxing. Each of us ordered our food and stood quite for a while until Naruto broke the silence. "Hmm, Sasuke" "Yeah?" "I wanted to thank you for everything, it was very fun and….." Before he could finish, I pressed our lips together and gave him a soft smile, then caress his cheek. Even though I wouldn't recognize it, I also had a lot of fun and I was staring to feel something very warm inside me for him.

After dinner, we went to my department and Naruto decided to spend the night in it. To tell the truth I wasn't bother about the idea but rather happy since I felt quite lonely at nights. I waited for Naruto to take a shower but he was taking too long so I decided to check him out and see if something was wrong. I knocked the bathroom door but nobody answer it. I got a bit worried and forced my way in only to find a beautiful figure naked in front of me; water ran down his body and hair, dawn he looked so sexy that it turned me on so much. I could feel my body getting out of control just by the sight of him. The thought of that angel in my arms sent shivers all over my body. I stood thinking for a moment when I realized that for some reason I haven't made a move on him completely yet. He did wanted me to made love to him, then why haven't I yet? The question kept bugging me the entire night.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~Naruto POV~_

I finished bathing, hot water running down my whole body, I felt so refreshed and relaxed. I started to feel quite sleepy, then I realized it was very late already. I went to Sasuke's room and slip under the covers. I felt two strong arms hugged me from behind, and felt asleep in the warm and protecting feeling.


	3. Feel Me

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Chapter 3~ Feel me~_

"Neji, Garaa, I need you to keep an eye on Sasuke. He's been acting weird lately. Let just say for his own sake I want you too to attend Konoha High School as students and watch over him for me" ~smirk~

"Yes my lord!" ~both said in unison~

_~Sasuke Apartment~_

I woke up to see my beautiful angel cuddled in my chest; his hands around my waist tighten me closer to him. My hand just looked at him with tender eyes and placed a kiss in his cheek. I looked at the clock and we were already late for school. I patted Naruto back softly and he woke up. We both took a quick shower and got dress. I lent him some of my clothes and threw his to the washing machine. We got out of my department and walked to the car. My clothes were a little big on him but he looked so sexy and cute. He had silver skinny jeans, and a red silk t-shirt that you could see through the thin material. The shirt was too long for him and looked more like a dress, since it was a bit big he putted on a wide black belt around his tiny waist. He let his wavy blond hair down and putted on his shoes, necklace and piercing. He looked gorgeous. The ride to school was quite and comfortable, as we arrived people gather around us. We made our way through the crowd and walked to the classroom. It seemed we were in time and class wasn't going to begin until at least 10 minutes. I felt Naruto arms around my chest and took his hand and kissed it softly, then sucked on his finger and he blushed. I turned around and pressed our lips together into a slow and delicate kiss, wrapped my tongue around his and caressed his cheeks. After a while we broke the kiss in need of air, he smiled at me and licked my cheek playfully. I grabbed his hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss, this time it last longer and we end up against the wall. I leaned down until I was facing his cock, and unzipped his pants and underwear and took them down with my teeth. His face was as red as cherry, I smirked and teased the head of his cock with my thumb pressing hard on it. He moaned at the sensation and I stroked his cock at a slow pace. I tickled his members and squeezed them and licked them. As we didn't have much time, I took his cock deep into my mouth and sucked it slowly but hard. His hand made its way to my hair forcing me to suck deeper. I loved the sweet taste of honey in my mouth and I suck more of his pretty erection. He shut his eyes close as he was about to come to his climax. I licked the head with my expert tongue and sucked hard and deep on his member. I repeated this action a few times he released his sweet liquid into my mouth and I swallowed it all. I kissed him so that he could taste himself, then took a tissue and cleaned him up. After a few minutes classes started.

_~Later~_

Tsunade knocked at the door and as I let her in she talked to the class and introduced two new students. I was shocked at the figures in front of me, I closed my eyes and opened them again as I couldn't believe what my eyes saw. Both introduced themselves to the class, then stared at me and smirked. I wanted to punch that smirk out of their faces but I controlled myself as I assigned them seats.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Naruto POV~_

Two new kids were introduced to us that morning. Both very handsome I must say. One of them had long straight black hair and silver-pearl eyes. His fair skin was pale as Sasuke's, maybe a bit less; his lips were a soft red and he was average high but well-shape. He was dressed in beige skinny jeans, and a loose light yellow t-shirt, a chain belt, and yellow and white sneakers. He had yellow finger-less gloves, a yellow necklace and piercing. The guy next to him had short red hair, emerald green eyes with long lashes and black eyeliner; his skin was like mine, and he had cherry red lips. He was my height and had feminine curves just like me. He was wearing a blue jean short up to his knees, a loose green shirt that was rather transparent, and green sneakers. He had green finger-less gloves, a green necklace and piercing. Both of them looked like models and their expressions were serious and deep. The red hair one sat next to me and we became friends very quickly. Neji, the other one, looked at me now and then but never said anything and we didn't even talk. I showed Garaa around the school, and we sat together at lunch with my other friends. I wanted to introduce him to Sasuke but he was quite busy at the moment. We finished lunch, and decided to go back to class since there was anything better to do anyways.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Sasuke POV~_

Neji and I were in the classroom having a conversation. We stood silenced for a while, and Neji was the first one to talk.

"I suppose you want to know the reason we are here"

"Hn"

"You father send us to keep an eye on you" he said calmly as he continued, "You seemed to have been acting weird lately and he was worry"

"I think I am old enough to take care of myself. I don't need anyone to baby-sit me, so go back." I ordered him looking straight into his eyes.

He walked toward me and placed his hands around my neck, then locked our lips together into deep kiss. I kissed back, my hands around his waist pulling him closer. I bit his bottom lip and slipped my hand under his shirt and pinched and poked his nipple. He moaned softly and licked my ear. I kissed down his neck and leaved hickeys and took off his shirt and pants. I pulled him into another kiss and he sat in my laps, his legs around me pressed his cock against my pants. My hand caressed his back as the other one squeezed his ass, I sucked and bit on his nipple. I heard the door open and pulled away to see my blond angel tears running down his cheeks. I was stunned and didn't know what to say. He ran out of the classroom and I followed him. He got in the bathroom and closed the door.

"Naruto, open the door. I need to explain."

"There is nothing to explain. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Please Naruto, Open this fucking door now!"

"No"

As he was reluctant to open, I kicked the door and opened by force. He was crying desperately and I couldn't stand saw him like that. I pulled him against my chest and he struggled to get away but I tighten my grip. He finally gave in and dug his head in my chest. I kissed his head and stared at him broken-hearted.

"I am sorry my angel"

He didn't say anything and I hugged him for about 10 minutes until he stopped crying. We pulled away and I stared into his eyes that were red from crying so much. I leaned to kiss him but he turned his face around and got out of the bathroom. He didn't talked to me for the next 3 days and I was worried. I didn't wanted to pressed him or make a move since I didn't wanted him to ran away again but I missed the blond. That was when I realized that I was falling in love with the beautiful angel and that I didn't wanted to let him got away from me.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Naruto POV~_

It's been 3 days since I last talked to Sasuke. I didn't wanted to come to school but my brother forced me to. I haven't been able to sleep at night, having nightmares, and I can't concentrate in class. Garaa tried to cheer me up now and then, but he understood how I was feeling. How could he do that to me? My heart felt so tight at that moment, I only wanted to die. I laid my head in the desk until class was over and Garaa walked me home.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Sasuke POV~_

I had to do something. I couldn't stand my angel ignoring me like that and the sadness in his eyes; I didn't wanted to see it. I got home with only one thing in mind, to win back my angel. I took a bath and thought about an excellent idea. I started preparations immediately and when I was over it was about 7 pm. I got dressed and called my angel to come over. He refused at first but end up accepting since we did had a lot to talk about.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Naruto POV~_

I knock on Sasuke department door; he opened and let me in. He looked so…hot. He had black skinny jeans and a dark blue silky t-shirt that show his perfect figure. Also, he had a chain necklace and belt and black sneakers and piercing in both ears. I noticed he had black eyeliner and his nails were black. He looked so sexy and so dark at the same time; I made a great effort not to run to his arm right at that instant. Those deep red eyes didn't stopped staring me for a moment and I blushed cherry red. He let me into the dinner room and I couldn't believe what my eyes so, everything was so beautiful and organized. In the center of the dinner room was a crystal table with a red tablecloth on and 6 black chairs around it. There was the forks, wine, roses, and the food was already there. I was stunned everything was perfect. He grabbed my hand and led me to the table as I took the seat in front of him. Dinner was quite, neither one of us knew what to say, we simple preferred to stared at each other because there was no need for words in order to understood each other thoughts. When we finished dinner, Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me into the bathroom. The tub was full of red roses petals, and in the corner of the tub were 2 cups and a bottle of wine, and strawberries in chocolate. I felt the door closed, Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. He kissed me passionately but gentle at the same time. I moaned and pulled away and tried to talk but he stopped me before I could pulled me into a passionate and deep kiss. I could felt my body shivered in anticipation as he putted off my clothes and licked hard on my nipples and carried me to the tub and placed me in gently. He got in as well and positioned himself between my legs. His leg rubbed against my cock and I moaned against my well. He kissed down my neck and bit it, then sucked on it and twisted my nipple between his teeth. I wanted him so badly but I couldn't take that image away from my head. His hand made its way to my cock and stroked it slowly up and down. I could feel the hit of my body increasing. He squeezed and teased my members at the same time, then leaved them and paid attention to my entrance. His finger teased the outside of my entrance in circles, then pushed in one thrust and stretched me and moved around. I moaned aloud at the pleasure and contained my desire to thrust myself against his finger. He added one more finger at the same time sucked on my nipple and stroked my cock. The pleasure became so much after the third one was added and it was unbearable. I could see him smirked and chuckled as he thrust hard inside me with his fingers. My whole body trembled and it felt so hot. Swearing ran down my body and mixed with the water and I moaned. He pulled away and I complained at the lost until he picked me up and carried me to bed. He kissed me passionately and I laid on my back. He kissed, bit, and sucked on my neck as his hand traveled my thighs up and down gently. He spread my legs wide as the head of his cock pushed itself inside me. I struggled at the pain and discomfort. He grabbed my hands and placed them on top of my head, then pushed deeper slowly. My body ashed at the pain and I only cried and shut my eyes close. He licked my tears away and kissed me again and he pushed all the way in and didn't moved. After a while my body got use to the feeling and he thrust carefully not to hurt me. It was starting to feel pleasurable. He let go of my hands and placed his at the sides of my head and he continued thrusting. Suddenly, he hit my prostate as I arched my back in pleasure and moaned. I placed my hands around his neck and he thrust the same place over and over again driving me crazy.

_~BLOOD & LOVE~ Sasuke POV~_

Naruto tight and hot ass was drived me crazy, and not only that but I could felt my heart beating fast and I wanted to show Naruto how much I felt for him. My hand made its way down to his cock and stroked it at the same time with my thrusts. He threw his head back and moaned loudly and bit his lip as he was in pure ecstasy. His nails dug in my skin as I grunted in pain and thrust harder. I took one of his legs and placed it on my shoulder and I thrust deeper. His walls tighten around my cock and he was about to cum. I thrust and stroked faster and deeper, and leaned down and bit his neck and sucked his blood carefully so that he didn't felt much pain. He panted beneath me and trembled as he felt my lips in his neck. He moaned at the feeling and cum in our chests, a while after I came to my climax as well. I laid on top of him for a while, then besides him and pulled him close to me. He blushed and dug his head in my chests and trembled. He finally calm down and felt asleep and murmured an "I love you" before falling sleep. I leaned in his ear and murmured the same three words that had so much meaning for us as he smiled in my embrace and I joined him in his sweet and warm dreams.

_~Review~_


End file.
